


Rosie Smiles

by albertismyskull



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Napping, playing music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albertismyskull/pseuds/albertismyskull
Summary: Sherlock is babysitting Rosie. And that is it.





	Rosie Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really like the idea of Sherlock taking care of Rosie. And Rosie is just so adorable.  
> Sorry for the mistakes.

It was Monday morning, just a normal Monday morning, but not for three residents of 221b Baker street. It was John's first day back at work and that meant somebody would have to watch over Rosie. The nanny just called in sick, mrs. Huson went to wisit her family out of London and Molly had to work. The only person left was his best friend known for not knowing how to handle people expecially little screaming extra illogical ones. 

John thought about it long but finally came to the decidion that he would ask Sherlock to watch over Rosie for the time he was working. When he came into the kitchen Sherlock was doing something he would probably describe as an experiment. He tried to find a way to start the conversation and ask Sherlock to well basically babysit. He had already opened and closed his mouth multiple times when apparently Sherlock had enough and said “Just tell me what it is!” with an irritated voice. “So the thing is that there is nobody who could watch over Rosie while I am at work.” John started calmly when Sherlock cut in “And you were wondering if I could do it. To answer your unstated question yes I will baby sit your daughter.” The words left John in shock. Over the morning he tried to figure out how the conversation would play out, knowing that it would probably end in more than hour long bickering. What John did not know was that the previous evening Sherlock deducted that there would be nobody to babysit John’s daughter, so he spent the entire evening searching the internet and reading articles about parenting and looking over children.

An hour later John was gone and Sherlock stayed alone in the house with Rosie. He knew she would most likely wake up very soon so he started preparing her food. He did not want to disappoint John or make Rosie sad so he did everything with much precision. When he was almost done he heard soft crying coming from Rosie’s room, he ran across the apartment to the crying child and took her in his arms, because contradictory to the popular belief Sherlock did not hate children they just annoyed him from time to time and he loved Rosie more than the logic and deduction. When the little girl in his arms stopped crying he carried her to the kitchen and put her in her stool. He patiently fed her spoon by spoon while he was making weird noises like he saw John do it. Rosie was in particularly happy and that made Sherlock happy but it also meant that she was throwing her food around constantly. By the time they were finished the kitchen looked like a food fight happened not just a normal meal.

Sherlock just put the dishes in the sink he will wash them later or more realistically John will and took the little girl in to the living area. Now what? He decided to follow some mother’s advice he found online and read to her. But it did not say what he should read so he simply picked up the first book he saw that just happened to be about the connection between serial killers every day activities and the way they kill it would not be the first weird thing that Rosie had ever heard so it would do. Rosie soon fell asleep maybe because Sherlock read in such comforting voice or more likely because she did not understand a word he read. Sherlock just simply picked her up and put her in her bed.

An hour later Rosie woke up and made it clear that she was bored with laud blabbering. Since he did not have any better ideas Sherlock decided that she could help him with his new experiment. He was trying to figure out if it matters what kind of noise the toy was making to make child interested. Needles to say that Rosie enjoyed her time, but Sherlock not so much the annoying loud noises were driving him mad. But it made Rosie smile so that made him happy too. In the end the result of the experiment was undetermined because Sherlock had completely forgotten to follow the plan and just played with Rosie. He made funny faces at her and tried to play classical music with everyday objects like the microwave and John’s hair brush. Then he showed her how he played the violin and even let her try play with him by placing her tiny fingers on the strings but it did not really work out because her fingers were too small and clumsy so he played her a little more.

After their little music session Sherlock decided it was time to eat. He started preparing Rosie’s food and in the middle of doing it he decided he may as well cook something for himself since it was supposedly healthy to eat regularly. While he was cooking she was observing him while waiting patiently Sherlock was really proud how good of observer she was and told her many times that she will make an excellent detective. He fed Rosie her food while eating himself so it took a long time to finish their meal and by the time they had eaten it was already getting dark outside it was winter after all.

Sherlock put Rosie in the safe comfort of the couch and started washing up the kitchen was quite a mess after all. When he finished he returned to Rosie who looked quite awake despite the darkness outside and did not want to go to sleep. Hell, Sherlock thought she was so adorable and had way too much charm for her age she might as well stay awake a little bit longer. 

They started watching television at first they watched some crime drama but that irritated Sherlock way to much it was simply to stupid the evidence were illogically placed and the suspect had no good motive of course Sherlock constant complaining made Rosie smile. Soon they switched to a cooking show were some weird dude had a problem with his pie witch looked completely fine at least to Sherlock. Before the episode ended they were both asleep.

When John returned home that evening he saw his daughter lying comfortable on his best friend’s chest both sleeping. He just smiled and pulled a blanket over them. Oh and of course he took a few pictures too not to blackmail Sherlock in to doing chores around the house but just to remember that there is always something good in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you leave kudos or a coment you will make me smile :).


End file.
